Depths Of my Dispair
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents over his sister. one day he hears something that causes his soul to break, turning him into Ulquiorra Schiffer. I suck at summarys.no pairings right now
1. Prolog

Depths of my Despair

Prolog

**You see I always wanted to do a "Naruto is neglected" fic ever since I read my first one, so I thought why the hell not! I'll try my hand at one. Here is my try at one. I'll try not to be cliché (Also try my poll at my profile)**

**BeastofTruth does not own Naruto or Bleach.**

Trash-normal speech

_Trash-_thought

Trash- Jutsu/Hollow technique

**Trash**- Demon/ Segunda Etapa

**Trash-** Flashback or mindscape break

**BeastofTruth**

**Presents**

**Depths of my Despair**

"Look, Tou-san! I did it!" Naruko Namikaze, a little eight year old blond haired, blued eyed, whiskered, girl said as she held up a popped water balloon. "Wow, Naruko-chan, you've already completed the first stage of rasengan! You're going to grow up to be a strong kunoichi some day, maybe even hokage." Minato Namikaze looked proudly at his daughter start to run about yelling how she was going to surpass him. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, looked at the scene happily as she leaned against the backdoor way of the Namikaze Mansion. Altogether, this looked like a happy family scene, but if you looked at the top floor window, you could see a shining pair of green cat-like eyes. "_To offer congratulations for something that's incomplete, pathetic." _Naruto Namikaze thought as he looked at the scene with a look of disgust and boredom. Eight years ago, when the Nine- Tailed Fox attacked, the third hokage sacrificed his life to seal the soul of the fox in Naruto and its chakra into his twin, Naruko. As long as he could remember, Naruko was praised and loved, while he was hated and scorned. It started with little things, like ignoring his suggestions of things to do over Naruko's and training Naruko and not him. Then it got to outright ignoring him altogether, and to make matters worse, the villagers reaction to him. They all loved Naruko, but hated him. This was because he held the Kyubbi's soul, so they thought he was the Kyubbi. They never harmed him. Instead, they isolated him. They gave him glares, called him "Demon Brat" when they thought he couldn't hear, and would not let him play with other children. This caused him to have no friends. The more he thought about his situation, the more disgusted he became, to the point were the air around him to shimmer. His hair started to become messy and black and a broken horned helmet forming on the left side of his head. **"Naruto-kun, your Henge is failing." **A sensual feminine voice spoke within his mind. Naruto lifted his eyebrow in mild surprise before calming himself and start repairing the Henge. The helmet disappeared, his hair became blond and spiky, and his eyes returned to his normal shade of blue and less cat-like. _"Thanks, Yoko-chan, but how many times must I tell you? Naruto Namikaze is gone, only Ulquiorra Schiffer remains."_ He heard the voice sigh. **"I know, Ulquiorra-kun, but is it horrible to hope that little boy comes back?"** The Henged Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow as he went back to the advanced sealing scroll he took from his father's library. _"No, it's not Yoko-chan, but he's gone and we know hope means nothing for people like us." _He heard Yoko sigh again, as he closed his eyes and remembered how they met and when he stopped being Naruto Namikaze and separated himself from the family.

**Flashback: four months ago**

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty, and left his room. On his way back, he stopped by his parents room hearing them talking. "Are sure Minato? It's usually given to the first born male." His mother's voice was shaky and sounding uncertain, making him wonder what they where talking about. "Of course!" he heard his father say with certainty. "You've seen her! At this age already this strong and not even in the academy yet! With her friends, she's already show she can lead. She would make a better clan hair then Naruto." With that Naruto's heart sank as he heard that. "_They can't be serious!" _he thought as the conversation went on. "Well, Minato, if you say so." his pupils dilated. "Ya, her birthday is coming up, I'll do all the papers and tell her then as a present." Naruto then ran into his room and shut the door. He was clutching his fists so tight that his hand started to bleed. _"First she takes my parents, and then she takes my birthday, now she takes my birthright! What do I have that she hasn't taken?!_ Naruto screams in his mind, until collapses like a broken puppet and his eyes turn from bright blue to a dull hue. _"I'm… I'm truly alone in this world, aren't I?"_ he thought until he heard the sound of something breaking and then he started to feel a burning pain in his sternum. He tried to scram out but nothing came. He ripped open his pajama shirt to see what was causing this pain, to see a hole appearing in his sternum. He blinked in surprise before passing out from the pain.

**Mindscape**

He opened his eyes to see himself in front of a cage. He peered inside to see a red hair woman with an hour glass figure and an impressive bust size. She was currently bleeding form multiple places.** "Fuckin brat."** She said as she glared at him. **"Why did you have to do that? Do you know how hard it is to put a soul together? I had to give up my fox form to do it and I still almost died! So do you think it's hard? Of course it fucking is! And you will never understand because you're a fucking human! Well you're not human anymore but still!"**After she finished she turned away from him, pouting, leaving Naruto confused. After a while, Naruto sighed, remembering one of Naruko's friends saying how troublesome girls are, cleared his throat, getting the woman's attention. "Kyubbi, what do you mean I'm not human any more?" The woman, now identified as the Kyubbi, huffed as she waved her hand summoning a mirror in front of him. **"Look for yourself."** He looked in and saw how much he had changed. He grew taller about a height of a twelve year old; he lost all his baby fat and became lean but fairly muscular. His hair became short and messy, gone from blond to black with a part of his bangs falling between his eyes. His skin turned pale white, as if he was never out in the sun, His eyebrows became thicker, and his upper lip became black. His eyes became bright green with his pupils being small slits reminding him of cats. He now has teal lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes, making him look like he's crying. He also now has a bone white helmet on the left side of his head, which he promptly felt and found that it was made of bone and was attached to his head. As he memorized his face, he saw that it had a look of melancholic appearance to it, almost seemed to be stuck in a frown. His eyes widened as he looked down at his chest, there were two new things there. The first was the number four tattooed on his left side over his breast; the second thing was what surprised him. A hole in the middle of his chest, at the sternum, going all the way through. "What am I?" The Kyubbi looked at him after this question. **"What? No "what the hell happened?" no freak out, nothing? What happened to the emotional kid I got sealed in?"** The new and improved Naruto just glanced her way. "That child died from his despair, fallen into darkness never to rise, but I shall take his place. To show those who did him wrong true despair, and I can, I feel it, I have power in this form. Naruto Namikaze fell in his despair but in his despair, I was born…. As Ulquiorra Schiffer!" as he said his name he was bombarded with memories. Hollows…. Soul Reapers….Aizen….heart. As the memories ended, he opened his eyes to see the Kyubbi looking at him concerned, something he was not used to. "I know what I am. I am like I feel, Hollow. Soon I will leave this place and find my purpose." He saw the Kyubbi look at him once more before opening her mouth. **"Yoko."** Ulquiorra looked at her confused. "What was that?" he said as she started to get impatient. **"That's my name, is it not polite to give someone your name, if then give you theirs? My name is Yoko."** Ulquiorra just looked at her before his mouth twitched a bit; witch for him was a smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Yoko, but perhaps you can answer a question for me... Why am I naked?" Yoko started to blush and was going to talk until everything started to blur and mix together, meaning he was waking up.

**Exit mindscape( but were still in the flashback)**

Ulquiorra woke up with someone knocking on his bedroom door. "Naruto, Naruko has some friends over and wants to show something to everyone, so come down soon." He heard his mother say before she walked away. "_At least, she remembered me."_ He thought as he got up and looked at himself in the mirror, shooked to see his normal eight year old self.** "Hope, you don't mind but I used of your chakra to give you an advanced henge so no one can see your change."** Ulquiorra mouth twitched a bit then started to put on put on a white jacket with long coattails and a high collar, a black sash, and a white hakama (imagine what Ulquiorra were's in the anime). After he was dressed, he put his hand in his pocket as he walked outside, and saw everyone starting to form a circle around Naruko. "Is everyone here? Good what did you want to show us sweetie?" Minato asked his daughter. Naruko looked at him happily as she picked up a leaf and to cut it with her chakra in front of everyone. She then proceeded to go around the circle, showing the cut leaf as everyone congratulated her, and then she got the Naruto( I'm calling him Naruto in his henged form) and held the leaf in front of him expecting him to also congratulate her. Naruto just looked at her with a bored expression. "That's it?" everyone looked at him confused. Is he not congratulating her? Naruto continued to speck. "You mean to tell me that you are being trained by two of the strongest ninjas in the village and all you can do is cut a leaf?" Naruko started to cry at his words and then Minato came to help. "It's not as easy as it looks, Naruto, element manipulation if very hard and to do it at this age, makes her a prodigy." Naruko started to smile again until Naruto scoffed before talking again. "Typical always going to protect her. They might not see it but I do. Nothing escapes these eyes of mine, and do you know what I see when I look at you?" Naruko just looked confused and so did the adults, wondering what was special about his eyes. Naruto then got up next to her and whispered in her ear, but spoke loud enough so everyone could hear. " I see trash." Everyone was shocked, surprised that a sibling would say this to another at this age, Naruto used to shock to continue talking. "I see trash that can't do anything by herself, I see trash who preys on the acceptance of others. I see trash that does not deserve to live. That's want you are and shall ever be, Naruko. Trash" Naruto then left to go back in the house and to his room, leaving a group of shocked adults and children and one crying Naruko

**End flashback**

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He knew who it was. After what he said that day, Naruko threw herself in her training and tried to impress him. Needless to say, nothing worked. He opened the door to see Naruko holding the burst water balloon. "Look, nii-san! I did it!" Naruto just looked at her with a bored expression that peered into her soul before specking. "Cute, tell me when you learn something useful, trash." He said as he closed the door on her. She then ran away to her room and closed the door. _"Why, nee-san"_ she thought as she laid crying in her bed. "_Why can't you love me like I love you?"_

**And that's the end of the prolog don't worry I'll try to update soon. Now read and review and also check out my poll!**


	2. Chapter 1: Preparation

Chapter one: Preparation

**I'm back already with the next chapter! To start here are my responses to the reviews**

**The lone soul: Thanks! I always get the two confused.**

**Dregus: yes, the half helmet stays. It's annoying yes, but I imagine that the thing is physically a part of his skull thus can't be taken off, but he can hide it under a normal henge. And for how Naruko feels, let's find out :)**

**Soutrick: I know that he doesn't need to be exactly like Ulquiorra, there are going to be some differences.**

**Just to get one thing straight as long as he's in the henge I will call him Naruto when he's not he's Ulquiorra. Another thing, I know how Hollows are made, but I did it this way so it works with the story.**

**Also thanks to dbzsotrum9, I learned a mistake. Naruto and the family would go by Uzumaki due to the fact that Uzumaki was a clan and Namikaze was not.**

**As for the polls, I'll leave it up for one more week then it will close. Know that all the stories will be done eventually.**

**There is a pairing now! But I'm not telling : )**

**Now that that does out of the way let's get started**

** BeastofTruth does not own Naruto or Bleach**.

Trash-Normal speech

_Trash-_Thought

**Trash-** Demon/Segunda Etapa

Trash- Justu or Hollow move

**Trash-** Flashback or Mindscape break or Time skips

Chapter one: Preparation

**Time Skip: two months**

Naruko Uzumaki skipped along the hallway until she once again found herself in front of her brother's door. _"This will make him proud of me. I'm sure of it!"_ She smiled as she knocked on the door to his room. As the door opened, she saw the bored look of her brother and his piercing blue eyes. She started to blush as she felt those eyes bore into her. Naruto seemed to lift an eyebrow in annoyance as she stood there blushing. " Is their a reason you called me from what I was doing or are you just going to stand there like the fool you are?" This brought her out of her stupor and returned her to her planed task. "Look, Nii-san, I finally did it!" as she held out her hand and started to bring out chakra, spinning it into a ball and making a Rasengan. Naruto just looked at it, before stretching out his hand over it….. And crushed it. "Just as I thought." He said drawing his hand back. "You got the shape, but none of the power." He saw her face looking absolutely surprised and could tell her feelings were hurt, but he continued. "It seems you're still trash. Come back to me when you get something right." He said in a bored tone as he closed the door on her.

**With Naruko**

"_Why, Nii-san?"_ She thought as she walked back to the confines of her room. She sat down on her bed and picked up a picture from her dresser. It was a picture of the entire family eating ramen. It was one of the few pictures she know of that Naruto was actually smiling. She softly touched the picture tracing Naruto's face. _"Why won't you let me see that smile again?"_ She started to cry until she remembered what her mother said last month.

**Flashback: one month**

"Kaa-san" Kushina Uzumaki turned from washing some dishes to see her daughter looking up at her expectantly. "Yes, dear, do you need something?" Naruko started to fidget and blush a bit before speaking again. "Kaa-san, is it wrong to love your Nii-san?" Kushina looked surprised at this. "No! Who told you such a thing!? You must always love your family." Naruko just shook her head and hands back and forth. "No, Kaa-san, not like that. I meant like you and Tou-san." Kushina's eyes widened. "Well, that's a good question, Naru-chan. What makes you say you like Naruto, that way?" she said as she returned to the dishes but continued to listen to her daughter. "Well, Kaa-san" Naruko started, as she poked her fingers together (like Hinata does) "every time I see him I feel funny, like there's something in my chest. When we were younger every time I saw him smile, it made me feel safe, but something happened and he grew cold and mean to me a couple of months ago. For some reason though, I don't know why, but now I'm trying to make him smile again, he says mean stuff to me ever time, but I don't mind. It seems to cause me to try hard to try and see him smile again." After she finished, she looked up and saw her mother giving her a sad smile "You do love Naruto and its ok to love him like that." Kushina then looked around to see if anyone else was around and seeing no one knelt do next to Naruko. "I'm going to tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone, not even Tou-san, got it Naruko?" Naruko nodded her head wildly, wanting to hear this secret. Kushina looked around one more time before starting. "Next month on your birthday, your tou-san will announce you as the next clan head." Naruko looked shocked at this. "But, Kaa-san, Nii-san is supposed to be clan head!" Kushina quickly put her hand over Naruko's mouth. "I wasn't finished Naruko. Don't worry I had the same reaction to it until your Tou explained it to me. This is to protect you, Naruko. Soon the councils will try to force you to do things or into loveless marriages, they would send you away Naruko, for their gain and amusement. The only way to prevent this would be declaring you clan heir, mean that only the clan head, could control who you're with. It would only be on paper for a few years until you of age to protect you, then we would announce you to be married to Naruto, giving him back the title as clan heir and would keep the clan alive and in Konoha. You would be married to Naruto; you would be just like me and Tou-san." As she removed her hand from Naruko's mouth, Kushina could see Naruko understood the simple explanation when see saw her smile. "Thanks, for telling me Kaa-san! Don't worry, I Won't tell anyone!"Kushina smiled, as she watched her daughter run off.

**End Flashback**

"_Don't worry, Naruto-kun"_ Naruko thought as she lies back in her bed holding the picture tightly to her chest. _"I will make you smile again."_

**Same time with Naruto/Ulquiorra**

"**Don't you think you're being a bit hard on her? I mean she is your sister." **Naruto just sighed as he wrote up the final touches to his plan. _"She's not my sister, Yoko. She was Naruto's sister. Why should I be nice she was the one that made me this way, and why the hell will she not leave me alone?!"_ In the back of his mind, he heard Yoko chuckle.** "Who ever said it was right, it is always wasted on the clueless." **Naruto lifted an eyebrow and stopped what he was doing. _"Do you know something Yoko-chan?" _He heard her scoff a bit before putting on a joking tone.** "Sorry, it's not something girls talk about to boys."**Naruto got a tick mark on his head before looking back to the piece of paper with his plan.** "Why is it so complex? Why can't you just break for it? You're fast and strong enough to beat anyone that will chase you."** Naruto smirked at this. He had been practicing his new powers in his mindscape and it seems the he knew the powers of his arsenal in an instinctual level. _"I know I am powerful, Yoko-chan, but I am not invincible and the powers that move against me are strong and cunning. I could just run for it, but no, I want them to feel true despair and give me the satisfaction that I caused it." _ As he thought this, he closed his eyes and materialized a sword. He drew it and started to practice some movements. _"Two days, and I shall be free of this village."_

**With Kushina**

Kushina was walking down a hall in a ninja shop, when she saw a wind scroll._ "Naruko would like this. Now something for Naruto." _ When tried to think of something for Naruto but couldn't think of what he liked. She then finally remembered that she saw him one day, practicing with a wooden sword when he thought no one was home. She picked up a scroll with a few sword kata's in it before making buying the items and making her way home._ "Two days until your birthday, Naruto, and then we can start training to make up for lost time."_

**With Minato**

Minato just signed, having just finished the paperwork detailing who is entering the village for the Kyubbi festival, which is starting to become the village's biggest celebration and money maker ( even bigger then the founding festival!). He was going to go to lunch until he felt a presence behind him. "What do you want, Jiraiya-sensei?" he looked behind him to see the white haired sage looking serious, something unlike him. Jiraiya just looked at him before specking. "The toad elder has given a prophesy. " They will be born of two great powers, but in time this shall lead the land in strife, during this time they will either save the way of the Ninja or destroy it without mercy. If the powers do not recognize them at this time and bow before them, the great demon shall rise and leads the world to despair were no one can win." The toads want to have the person as there summoner, so I'm giving Naruko the toad contract for her birthday." Minato just looked at him. "And you think Naruko is this person?" Jiraiya looked at him with certainty. "Of course, who else could it be? You two are the strongest ninja I know and she's already growing stronger without tapping into the Kyubbi's chakra yet." They sat in complete silence, until Minato spoke. "What of this demon that will rise and lead the world to endless despair?" Jiraiya just sighed. "I have no idea, Minato, you know how prophesy's go. This demon could be metaphorical for all we know, but personally I think it means the Kyubbi."Minato just nodded and waved his hand signifying Jiraiya to leave. As Jiraiya left, Minato just stood up and looked at the village through his window. For some reason, he felt like the Prophesy was closer to home and darker then what Jiriya thought.

**And that's a wrap! I did change the prophesy a bit, but hey it works. Remember to read and review. My polls will be closed at the end of the week, and I'll start doing more. Je Ne!**


	3. Chapter 2: Birthday Bash

Chapter Two: Birthday Bash

**Hurray! This story has hit over 100 favorites and followers and 6000 views! It's nice to know I'm loved. Now, once again my response to the reviews**

**Dracohalo117: Let's find out shall we : )**

**Nero Angelo Sparda: I have not completely made up my mind on that matter yet. I'm still deciding but I'll get back to you.**

**Doritoboy: He's not super strong right now (about low chunin because of his hierro and regeneration), but if he goes Ressurreccion and Segunda Etapa he does get a huge power boost **

**rescue 007: wow, I can feel the sarcasm. Challenge accepted by the way **

**Now it seems I have had complaints about an UlquiorraxNaruko pairing and how people are sick of it…. Look at the description. It's says no pairings decided yet, so that means I still don't know. And two, I'm writing this fic, so if I want a pairing then gosh darn it; I'm going to have a pairing.**

**At the same time people have asked for harems…. Maybe, I would have to find a way to make it work and I still don't know what I'm going to do with pairings. Although, I have gotten awesome suggestions. **

**Sorry for taking so long! So to make up for this im giving you two chapters in one!**

**BeastofTruth does not own Naruto or Bleach**.

Trash-Normal speech

_Trash-_Thought

**Trash-** Demon/Segunda Etapa

Trash- Justu or Hollow move

**Trash-** Flashback or Mindscape break or Time skips

Chapter Two: Birthday Bash

Except for all the people coming for the festival, the two day passed by without problems. When the day finally came, people started to celebrate the moment they got up; this was no exception to the Uzumaki family.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! Its nee-san and my birthday today!" yelled Naruko as she jumped up and down on her parent's bed. Her parents got up, yawning the entire time, and followed their over- excited daughter to the kitchen. Only to find, in their surprise, Naruto sitting at the table, drinking tea. They stood there stunned, having not seen Naruto come down to eat in the kitchen since his new attitude change. It wasn't until Naruto started to butter up some bread until they fell out of their stupor.

"Well, Naruto" said Kushina said softly. "It's surprising to see you down here." Naruto just looked up from his bread and tea and responded in his normal cold tone.

"Why? I eat like everyone else." He stated before going back to his breakfast. When he finished eating, he got up to try and return to his room, but was quickly stopped by his father. "

Hey, Naruto, Were you going? This is a day to spend with you're family." Minato smiled, barely catching a look of rage that passed Naruto's face before it became a smile.

"Don't worry, Tou-san, I'm just preparing something for the family that we will never forget. It's not ready yet, but it's a present from me to you." Minato accepted this, letting Naruto leave, but he did notice a black choke collar that had green bats imprinted on it around his neck.

"_I never saw him with that before… must be a new style. You never know with kids"_ Minato thought before casting it out of his mind, but if he looked closer he would have seen that it was more than a new look.

**Timeskip: two hours**

The house was ready for Naruko's (and Naruto's) party. Just before guests started to arrive, Kushina noticed Naruto started to leave.

"Naruto, were you going?"

"To the training ground, I've been working on something for Nee-san."

Kushina nodded and let Naruto go, but there was something wrong with the way he referred to Naruko, as if he was talking about something that was a sin on his existence.

"_Minato, my love, what your planning, I hope it brings fixes what ever happened to our son"_ Kushina thought sadly, before faking a smile when she saw the first guest.

**Oh no another time skip! : Two more hours**

Naruko was happy, yet not completely. All of her friends and their parents were here but her brother was still missing and what seemed worse is that no one seemed to notice. It got worse as they cut the cake without him and even started presents without him, even though it seemed no one brought any for him.

"Here, Kid, it's a summoning contract for the toads, I have a feeling it will be put into good use with you." Her uncle Jiraiya said giving the large scroll to her, using a smile he uses when he's hiding something.

"_Yes! This is a chance to remind everyone that I'm not the only Uzumaki child."_ Naruko thought before looking up to Jiraiya.

"Can Nii-san sign it too?" While an innocent question, it reminded everyone that, more then one child had a birthday today. Jiraiya mentally cursed, this was the one question he hoped she would'nt ask.

"Well, Naruko-chan, as much as I would love to let Naruto sign it, The Toads don't like to have many summoner's. So three would probably be the limit, and anyways Naruto wouldn't have the talent for it" Naruko was listening sadly until she heard the last part.

"What do you mean "wouldn't have the talent"?" Jiraiya paused

"….. Maybe that came out wrong. What I meant was he's not as talented as you."

"What do you mean not as talented?"

"Jiraiya…."

" What I mean Naruko-chan is that your better then him." Jiraiya smiled thinking this explained everything, but was not expecting get punched by an eight year old. It didn't hurt but was surprising.

"Don't you every say that about Nii-san."

"Okay" Minato said bringing everyone's attention to him and making Naruko forget what Jiraiya said. "It's time for my present."

Minato looked at Naruko before speaking up letting everyone hear him.

"Everyone, I hereby denounce Naruto Uzumaki as clan hair and give the position to Naruko Uzumaki, if Naruto disagrees with this order, I will excommunicate him from the clan."

Minato smiled thinking he was going to get applause or agreement, but he got silence and Kushina pulling him aside.

"You didn't say anything about potential excommunication! What are you thinking?" She said in a whispered voice. He was going to answer, but a mangled Anbu body broke through the window.

"So the truth finally comes out."

Everyone looked to see Naruto, outfit stained with blood, looking at his family with hate filled eyes.

"YOU BASTURDS! THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG. YOU WEREN'T HAPPY ENOUGH WITH TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME NOW YOU PLANED TO LEAVE ME!"

" Naruto, you don't understand…"

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Naruto kept shouting this, as his henge feel, back to Ullquiorra, he kept shouting until he finally calmed down.

"Even though I know about it for months, it still hurts to hear." Everyone left not wanting to get in the way, leaving Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Naruko because she was frozen in surprise.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Kushina asked. Ullquiorra just looked in hate.

"Something that has not happened in millennia, I was reborn. That night, I was outside your door, I heard your plot. My soul shattered that night, only through pure despair and the Kyubbi did I resemble, but I still was lost that night. Naruto Uzumaki was lost in despair that night, and Ullquiorra Schiffer rose to give his revenge and gain my freedom and purpose by leaving this place." Throughout his monolog the faces of his family went from sad to serious.

Minato and Jiraiya drew their weapons. "My sons, if you're still in there, just know that I'm sorry and I'll explain everything when I find a way to release you."

Ullquiorra lifted an eyebrow in annoyance, before turning and running toward the forest. Minato and Jiraiya following. Kushina quickly grabbed a sealing scroll with her swords in it before turning to Naruko.

"Naruko, stay here don't leave. We'll get your brother back." Kushina said before joining the chase. Naruko just sat their quiet for a few minutes before getting up and running toward were Kushina went.

"That_ is not my brother! I have to find out what happened and maybe help."_

**Scene change: forest of death**

Kushina quickly caught up with Jairiya and Minato, and saw why they haven't caught up with him yet. She saw Naru….. Ullquiorra seemingly teleport from tree to tree.

"Flying Thunder God technique?" she asked Minato.

"No, there are no seals. It seems to be pure speed." He was going to continue to marvel at what Ullquiorra was doing until he saw that Ulliquiorra stopped in a clearing.

"If you continue to follow me, I can't grantee your safety."

" I'm sorry, Naruto, but we need to take you home and explain" Ullquiorra smirked.

" I told you, Narutos gone, only Ulquiorra exists, and there's nothing to explain, you were never parents to me and I was never a son to you."

" No, you don't understand…"

" I understand perfectly, now you just trying to hold on to what you believe is precious to you, but you have only begun to fell despair and I am not done with you." There was a silence, until Ullquiorra broke it with an odd placed question.

"Do you like my collar?" the people he was talking too looked at him oddly.

"Yes, it may look harmless but it's more then it looks. Here, I have an extra if you want." He drew one from his pocket and threw it at Jiraiya, who caught it, a gasped at what he saw causing the others to look, and also become surprised at what they saw. The outside of the collar was black and covered with bats, but the inside of the collar was razor sharp spikes in regular intervals, so whoever wore the collar would be constantly stabbed by the lethal spikes.

"Why do you…?"

"It's the only type of chakra limiter that would work. The rest became overloaded. Those spikes are very special, made to absorb chakra, very rare, very expensive, but no one noticed a couple million missing from the vault. So the collar both limits my chakra and holds back my latent abilities."

"Abilites?" Ullquiorra gave a small smile

"Oh, you've never seen them. Don't worry I'll give you a show." The group got into battle position as Ullquiorra reached up and tore the collar, showing his blooded and mangled neck. When it happened, they felt his chakra spike up. It was nothing much, only to equal one of the low Chunin teachers, but the rate it spiked worried them. Then they saw his neck, something so bloody and mangled it would be near impossible to fix, start to regenerate until it looked normal. Ullquiorra then looked at a tree in a disgusted face.

"Naruko, I can sense you." Naruko peered her head from behind the tree, as Kushina drew an angry and worried face.

"Naruko! I told you to stay home! Run! Get out of here!"

"Too late." She turned to see Ullquiorra with his hand on the ground making an odd hand sign.

"Hollow Technique: Menos Forest!" Bone white trees started to grow from the ground, and continued to grow and spread until it covered a large space and blocked all escape routes.

"I wouldn't waste energy trying to get out, the trees are unbreakable, and no, this not Senju jutsu."

Jiraiya glared at Ullquiorra.

"Even if you trapped us, Ullquiorra, you can't beat us."

"Funny you say that, Jiraiya, don't you find it odd how I beat an Anbu? Or how I was moving faster than you and stopped in a clearing, even though I am not out of breath?"

Kushina's eyes widened. "It's a trap."

As she said that a large kanji meaning balance, appered on the ground. Slowly, a large hideous being flouted from the Kanji, it's size easily equal to the hokage tower. It was gray skinned and twisted in places with a hole in its chest and floating due to it having no legs. It had one arm, large and holding a scale made of bone. For its face, it had a shark like jaw and a large bone crown that covered its eyes.

" Sealing art: Lord of Balance success"

"Naruto, what have you done?"

"I've summoned something to equal the playing field, It's not as a masterpiece as any of yours, but I made it just for this occasion and because your family I'll tell you." Ullquiorra said in a mocking tone.

" I've summoned the Lord of Balance, the one who watches to make sure everything is even and fair, and as long as were under his watch with this seal, everyone is brought to the same level, and everything is fair. Now you get to see him at work."

Everyone turned to see five dolls appear, each looking like Ullquiorra, Jiraiya, Kushina, Minato, and Naruko. The Ullquiorra doll went on one side of the scale as the rest went to the other side. Of course the side with the group made the scale uneven. The Lord gave a deep growl as he opened his mouth.

"Minato."

"Yes, Jiraiya sensei?"

"I think we might have fucked up."

Minato was going to respond until he heard a scream of pain; he turned to see his wife and daughter fall in pain with chakra floating around them. He was going to help but he also felt deep pain and started to fall. He saw Jiraiya also fall and the chakra also floated around them. The Lord, Ullquiorra summoned, took a deep breath and the chakra surrounding the affected group, started to flow into its mouth. As this happened, Minato felt like something was pulling on him.

"_It's taking our chakra!"_ this continued for a couple of minutes, before it closed it's mouth and disappeared. Ullquiorra looked displeased. Kushina helped Naruko up having almost fainted from the pain of her from her chakra being ripped out.

"That's disappointing. I thought it would do more. Guess I will have to look into it more."

They felt their chakra, and were surprised that the amount they now had were the same! Right now, anyway. A day of sleep would bring them back up to normal, but right now they had the same amount of chakra as Ullquiorra. (Low Chunin for those who don't remember.)

"Well, it did its job. Shall we begin?" Ullquiorra said as he drew his sword. Everyone nodded as they drew their weapons and Naruko went back to stay out of the way. Kushina looked at Ulquiorra with sadness of the person he's become but a bit proud that he could lay such a well made trap.

"Naruto, must it this way?"

"I won't say it again women, I was never your son for what you did to me, but yes it must be this way."

"Fine, then I'll bring you back, and well fix what ever is wrong with you and explain everything."

"Fine, but know that if you fail, you'll never leave here the same." He said before suddenly appearing by Kushina bringing his sword down, as she blocked it, signaling the start of the fight. Jiraiya quickly moved to aid her thrusting forward with a kunai causing Ullquiorra to move back, not noticing Minato leaping in the air, and throwing a tri-pronged kunai at him and going through hand signs.

"Ninja art: Kunai rain!" Ullquiorra had to sonido to escape being impaled. When it stopped, the battlefield was full of tri-pronged kunai.

"It's over, son, you can't go anywhere."

Oh, is it?" Ullquiorra said as he brought up a finger and pointed it at him and a green ball of energy formed at the end of it.

"Cero" Minato quickly teleported before he was disintegrated by the oncoming beam of destruction. He quickly appeared behind Ullquiorra and stabbed him with a kunai, hoping to incapacitate him, only to be surprised when the kunai didn't even go in much, as if he were trying to stab a hard rock. He quickly fled as Ullquiorra tried to cut him in half.

"Do you like my Hierro; it's one of my born abilities, it makes my skin almost like steel. Along with Pesquisa, which allows me to sense people and their chakra, Sonido, which allows me to move at high speeds, and my regeneration, I'm not one you should underestimate" He quickly sonido's in front of Jiraiya, and put out his hand, creating a red orb instead of green. Jiraiya, thinking it was the same as cero, started to move, he will be sadly mistaken.

"Bala" the orb moving as fast as a train hit Jiraiya, but Jiraiya disappeared before it could run him through. Minato appeared on the other side of the battlefield, holding Jiraiya as Jiraiya held his scorched chest.

"Thanks, Minato, a couple of more seconds and I would be seeing sensei."

" No, problem sensei, I guess we can't underestimate him."

"Tou-san!" Minato turned to see Ullquiorra flying toward Naruko, about to stab her.

"_No I won't make it in time."_ Minato thought as he saw the sword near Naruko and about to stab her until…. His sword arm disappeared and was suddenly flying in the air.

"You were right." Kushina said as she held a now bloody sword in one hand and familiar blue orb in the other, standing in front of Naruko protecting her. She saw Ullquiorra was off balance, due to loss of an arm.

"My Naruto would never try to hurt his sister, and I will find him in that shell that you've become and fix everything." As Ullquiorra continued to fall over, she plunged the blue orb into his chest, grinding it away.

"Rasengan!" she yelled as it blow him away, forcing him into a near by tree, creating a crater.

Kushina started at the crater, harshly before realizing what she just did.

"Oh My God, I just killed my son." She started to run towards the crater, but found she was stopped by her husband.

"Minato-kun let me go I have to help him. We have to help our son."

"No, we don't, Kushina-chan, you said it yourself. That was not our son."

"…You wanted this from the beginning, didn't you?" Minato just looked at his wife with a horrified look.

"How can you say that? I never wanted this…"

"Stop it! You wanted this! You wanted Naruto to leave, you talked about excommunicating him! You never said anything about this to me! You wanted Naruto to die!"

" Kushina, your not well right now…"

"Shut the fuck up Jiraiya, I just lost my son today, and the father doesn't even care!"

"How dare you say that!?" As this agreement went on, Naruko looked at the crater and cried.

"Now you know some despair." Everyone stopped arguing to see Ullquiorra step of the crater, with a new arm and his chest wound still healing.

"How?"

"When I talked about my regeneration and you saw it in action, you didn't think that it could only do minor wounds did you? No, my regeneration is my strongest power, but I still have another limiter on me." He held out his hand and his sword materialized to him, as everyone once again got in battle positions.

"You should be honored, but at the same time, know I could keep going like this, for you are weakened. Jiraiya, due to his wound, can't move much and is still losing blood, Kushina, due to putting so much chakra in her blade to cut off my arm and the rasengan, puts her dangerously low on chakra. Minato, with the amount of times you've been using you signature technique, you better off then the rest of them, but still weakened. Normally, you could do these techniques or take these wounds all day and not feel a thing, but due to having so much of your chakra drawn out by the Lord of Balance, you are now more of a nescience then a threat." They looked at each other, and knew it was true, if Ullquiorra had another limiter on him, they wouldn't stand a chance depending on the boost without getting rest or solider pills, which they could have neither at this point.

"Why, Nii-san?" Asked Naruko, surprising everyone due to how quiet she's been.

"Why do you do this!? Why do you do this to family!?" Ullquiorra just sneered.

" First off, what family? They are your family they've never been mine nor tried to be mine. You question why? How naïve can you be? If you question why, let me show you." Ullquiorra moved his hand to his eye and pulled it out, before crushing it and turning it into a fine dust and spread it to everyone. Before anyone can visible show how surprised or disgusted they were, they were assaulted by images of his life. After it was done, they had tears in their eyes and Ullquiorra looked at them with a bored expression.

"Naruto, my son, I'm sorry but you don't understand..."

"No, I understand perfectly. It is natural for one to try make lies and excuse's when one faces despair and that's all your doing now. Pathetic. Just when I started to respect your power, you go and revel that your all also trash. Now get ready, while I would tell you that you are honored, I'm just doing this to finish this quickly and show you a high level of despair." As he finished, he brought up his sword level with his cat-like eyes, as everyone took a battle position once again.

"You still fight even knowing your weakness…. Impressive but foolish." A green glow started to form around him as he looked them with a bored look.

" Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second. Enclose, Murcielago" A black beam covered him and shot out towards the sky.

**Mean time in the village**

Everyone was having a goodtime, until a baby started to cry, at first it was normal, but then all babies's started to cry. Nothing the mothers could do would calm their crying. Then the animals started to act the same, even the most well trained dog was fleeing and hiding. The worst that got it was the sensors ninja. They feel down and started to sob, begging a non-existent entity to let them live. At first, people were worried, afraid they might have to call on the Hokage, but eventually wrote it off as a sign of a good party and it's not anything big enough to bother the Hokage.

**Back to the fight**

As the beam start to disperse, the watching group was overcome by this jump in chakra, but ready for anything.

Except the green rain.

"What's this?" Asked Naruko overwhelmed by pressure but still interested in this green rain.

"Its pure energy, Naruko-chan" answered Jiraiya looking serious and calm.

"Is that possible, Jiraiya-sensei? Can residual chakra make this rain?"

"No, Minato, It can't. I don't think he's using chakra at all. All of his moves he's been using a different energy, like chakra, but at the same time different. Chakra wouldn't cause physical presser just by your presence nor will it cause this reaction." He was going to continue but the pressure went up more, and he started to imagine and see himself be killed or tortured multiple times. He quickly shook it off having dealt with killer intent during the wars, and he saw Minato and Kushina do the same, meaning they were also affected. He turned and saw Naruko on the ground crying and praying to any god she could think off. Jiraiya sighed.

"_She's too young to deal with this level of intent. Let's pray to Kami, she's not scared for life because of it." _Jiraiya turned his head for her after Kushina started to help Naruko out of it. He looked to see the beam dispersing more but not completely.

"_Great, another thing to add to the energy. Can create killer intent by itself."_ Finally, the boosts ended, leaving it around mid jounin, and the beam disappeared, leaving them to a transformed Ullquiorra. He became monstrous to them. His hair grew longer and wilder, the bone helmet transformed centered the top of his head smooth except two large horns going outward to the sides toward the front. The tear lines on his face became black, broader, and more triangular, his fingernails lengthened. His cloths repaired and became firm fitting, closed at the top and becoming more like a robe at the bottom. The one thing that made them see him as monstrous was the two large bat wings coming from his back.

"My son, what have you become?"

"Something no one should ever be allowed to be." After he said this, Minato noticed the hole in his chest that they missed because of the rasengan wound. He was going to ask until he felt a crushing pain on the left side of his chest, he turned to see Ullquiorra appear next to him and was back handing his body.

"_So fast!"_ was what Minato thought before time caught up, and he crashed into a tree.

"Minato!" Jiraiya yelled as he moved to try and help his one time student, but was surprised when Ullquiorra appeared above him and was charging energy to his finger, only it was black with a green outline.

"_Shit!"_ Earth style: solid dome" a wall of hardened earth formed around him forming a dome.

"Useless. Cero Oscuras" The beam shot from his finger, hitting and going though the earth dome frying all that's inside. When the smoke cleared, one could see a badly bleeding and burned Jiraiya.

"He was lucky, if I wasn't holding back, he would have ceased existing." Ullquiorra said from behind Kushina, surprising her, when she moved to swing her sword, she saw he was gone.

"_He_'s_ too fast! We can't win this."_

"Naruko! Run, find someway out!" Naruko, while not wanting to leave her mother behind, still ran determined to flee from this monster that used to be her brother.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that, I'm not done with you. Luz de la Luna" Naruko turned to see a green energy lance hit her, and pinned her to a tree facing forward so she can still see her mother and the battlefield.

"Naruko!"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" Kushina turned to see Ullquiorra as he punched her making her drop her sword. Before she could make a move for it, Ullquiorra grabbed her by the throat and held her in one hand as he summoned another energy spear with the other.

"Kushina!" Ullquiorra turned to see Minato trying to crawl but can't move because of the broken bones.

" Well, it seems your still trying to move, I'll credit you for never giving up, but it ends here." Ullquiorra was about to stab what used to be his mother until he noticed something. Something that caused him to smile.

"Well, Minato, it seems it will end here."

"What?"

"Did you know that when I get in this form, all my powers get stronger. Even my Pesquisa gets stronger, to the point were I can even sense if someone is with child."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I can say this with the upmost certainty and know its true…. Congratulations, you're going to have another child." Minato caught his breath( Kushina couldn't because her throat was being held in Ullquiorra's hand, but was still surprised.) First Minato wanted to deny this, but as he thought about his wife had missed her period for the last three months. They never noticed it because they were busy setting up the festival.

"Well, you were." Minato looked surprised as Ullquiorra slowly moved the spear to Kushina's stomach.

"Please, for the love of Kami, stop."

Ullquiorra stopped, causing both Minato and his wife to relax.

"Ok, I stopped but I'm not done with your despair."

Minato looked at Ullquiorra confused.

"Were going to do what you do best, Minato. You get to pick favorites. Now tell me, which child gets to live? The one not yet born or your daughter? Choose!"

Minato looked horrified, he look at his son. He didn't see a child, but the face of true despair.

"I'm waiting."

**Attack of the cliff hanger! This was two chapters in one! Also for the oncoming hate I know I'm going to get.**

**They lost because of the Lord of Balance, it messed them up.**

**They heavly underestimated his ability's**

**It wouldn't work if he was forced to go back, would it?**

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE WORRIED, NO I AM NOT A BABY KILLER! IT'S FOR SUSPENCE AND IT FELT RIGHT IN MY HEAD**

**Ok, tell me if anyone has ideas and also Remy Logan borrowed some of my idea's from this fic with permission and made his own version, it's called "Prince's depths of my despair", for those interested.**

**Read and review Je Ne**

**Next on Depths of my Despair: the after effects**


	4. Chapter 3: The After Effects part 1

Chapter three: The After Effects part 1

**Hello! It's time for the next chapter. Over 200 followers and favorites, and over 10,000 views 0-0 wow never expected to get so much.**

**Plums: …If I was I wouldn't tell you that would I, but know that someone's not going to be the same after this chapter.**

**Killijimaru: I still haven't made up my mind so chill.**

**The lone soul: He will but not right now, and I've never read that….. Maybe but I'm not telling.**

**Dbzsotrum9: I did not know that. I saw so many stories that did it the way I did it. I'll go back and fix it soon.**

**For those that thought Ullquiorra was to angry at the beginning… Remember he was once Naruto, how would you feel if you parent suddenly said "your not part of the family anymore."? I was trying to show he still had a bit of a human side, however small.**

**It's short, I know. You got two chapters last time and it feels full and I have other things to work on.**

**BeastofTruth does not own Bleach or Naruto.**

Trash-Normal speech

_Trash-_Thought

**Trash**- Demon/Segunda Etapa

Trash- Justu or Hollow move

**Trash**- Flashback or Mindscape break or Time skips

Chapter Three: The After Effects part 1

"I'm waiting"

Ullquiorra looked at the broken and terrified form of Minato Namikaze. As Minato struggled to comprehend the situation he was in, Ullquiorra took this time to quickly remind himself were his foes lie. Naruko was still pinned to a tree by a lance, Kushina in his grasp, and Jiriaya off to the side fainted burned and bleeding.

"_He won't make it past the night, unless they end this quickly."_ He looked at Minato.

"Well, have you decided?"

"…. You can't honestly expect me to choose?"

"Fool, you think you have a choice in this? You merely hold the rope to the guillotine above your children's' necks. Nothing more. Understand, Minato Namikaze. This is not negotiation, it's an order. Now choose, or I kill them both."

Minato looked down to the ground and started to cry a bit.

"_Kushina-chan, Naruko, I hope you understand and forgive me."_

"I choose the baby. Let the baby live."

This caused Kushina's eyes to widen in horror that he made a choice and Naruko to cry to hear her father choose to let her die.

"You are wise and pathetic man, Namikaze, to think you can fool me. You think Naruko will live what ever I do because of the Kyubbi's chakra, but once again you're a fool. I will simply cause damage that it can't heal."

As Minato looked in slight horror that such a thing can be done, Ullquiorra looked at Kushina, looking sad and murderous at her husband, still with his hand around her neck.

"Kushina Uzumaki, I told you at the start of this fight, that if you fail you'll never leave here the same. I wasen't talking mentally and I never lie." Everyone looked in horror and sadness as Ullquiorra tightened his grip and caused a sick snap, breaking her neck. He let go of her and she fell to the ground, broken and unmoving.

"Kushina-chan! You monster! You promised…"

"I promised not to kill the child; we said nothing about the mother. The child will still live."

As Minato tried to crawl to his broken wife, Ullquiorra walked to his once sister.

"Nii-san, are you still in there? Please, stop this."

"No, your "Nii-san" died after what you did. I am all that remains."

As he drew closer, Naruko looked at him with crying eyes.

"No, I don't know what it is, but I feel you in there. Hiding, in too much pain to face us or listen. I will find a way to free you from pain that is what I feel my heart calling me to do." Ullquiorra quickly stopped in front of her and looked at her with bored eyes.

"A heart, you say? You humans are so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your heart in the vary palm of your hands, but this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it over looks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption I have always fought. What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"

"No, Nii-san, you will not, but know that even if you can't see it. My heart exists and it always belong to you."

Ullquiorra stopped.

"_What is saying__?If i can not see it, it does not exist. If it does not exist, how can I have it?"_

Ullquiorra then brought up a hand to his hollow hole, as if to remind him were it was.

"Do see this Naruko?" Naruko shook her head, curious of the hole she can see straight through.

"This is a symbol of my despair, this is proof of my damnation from humanity, and if you want to understand you have to feel its pain too." Ullquiorra brought one hand up, further pinning her on the tree, as he brought one hand up ready to punch her chest.

"Know that if you live, you might understand a fraction of my pain."

Green energy surrounded his fist as he punched clear through her chest. As he drew back his fist, one could see a perfect circler hole going all the way in her chest and out the back, and if one studied further, you could see it was in the same spot as Ullquiorra's.

Ullquiorra turned back into his normal form and pick up his collar. As he turned away and started to walk, he heard Minato cough up some blood.

"You monster, even if you won here, you will never be able to leave. Anbu are probably already outside waiting for you barrier to fall."

"You think I didn't think of that? I could have left at anytime I just chose to have a fight for you and show you despair. Hollow technique: Descorrer"

Minato's eyes widened as a black portal opened. Ullquiorra stepped in it, and looked back as it was closing.

"Know this, if we ever meet again. I was holding back, I have more power then you can imagine. Think back on this moment in despair and know, you were being toyed with."

As the portal closed and the barrier fell, Ullquiorra's paring words floated in the air. Minato Namikaze fainted as Anbu charged in and picked up the wounded. One of the Anbu saw a dismembered arm, and picked it up thinking that you never know it can come in handy.

**Land of Iron**

A black portal opened in the mountains. Ullquiorra stepped out into the snow, giving no visible sign of discomfort.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Tell the others it worked and the plan can move. They think it's the beginning but the end pieces are already in place."

**And cut! I warned you it was short. Ullquiorra is a Bustard right now, but he'll become more gray sometime.**

**Also! I'm thinking harem for this story, but I'm still trying to think of a way to get it to work **

**Read and review Je Ne!**


	5. Chapter 4: The After Effects part 2

Chapter Four: The After Effects part 2

**Over 200 followers and favorites and 15,000 views. Now to the response to reviews!**

**Hollow-kyuubi: Love the name. If I did a harem, I have no idea, I just know Tayuya and maybe Kin but I'm working on it.**

**Remzal Von Enili: Not telling for the first. For the second, no and yes. Chakra is both spiritual and physical, but Spirit energy is purely spiritual energy. So there the same but vastly different, like Coke and Diet Coke. Made by the same thing but vastly different.**

**Bns3R: I take that as a slight complement.**

**Schwarzer Lowe: It's no problem. For the first, I did not know that, everything I read spelt it the way I do. For the second, I just don't know any more. Everyone's telling me so many things, that I'm just going with the normal nee- and nii-.**

**Mystolon:The collar also held back his latent abilitys, like cero, and also that was a seal, not a summon, its entirely different. And sorry if my fight scene in chapter three wasn't good. It was one of my first long ones. I made a mistake for the Koi-, I have no intention for that pairing.**

**Let's get this started shall we?**

**BeastofTruth does not own Bleach or Naruto**

Trash-Normal speech

_Trash-_Thought

**Trash**- Demon/Segunda Etapa

Trash- Justu or Hollow move

**Trash**- Flashback or Mindscape break or Time skips

Chapter Four: The After Effects part 2

**Land of Iron: One day past**

Ullquiorra walked down a hallway made of ice. One would say he was tired by the way he walked with hands in pockets and bored look in his eyes, but if one knew him they would tell you he observed everything and found nothing that was a threat. This was proven when a large cleaver sword flew at him and he caught it one hand without looking from were he was going.

"Zabuza, you should watch were you throw this. You may be number six, but your far from irreplaceable."

One Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the bloody mist, stepped out of the shadows, catching his sword that Ullquiorra tossed back. Followed behind him was his apprentice, Haku.

"I see, that's how big the gap between two numbers is. What are you going to do? Everyone knows you're too big of a guard dog to do anything."

"But our lord and employer understands that a guard dog still has fangs."

Zabuza and Haku tensed as Ullquiorra moved toward his sword. They already saw what happens Ullquiorra focuses on an opponent, and they were not prepared for a battle of that magnitude. Ullquiorra continued to reach for his sword until his eye twitched. It continued to twitch for a couple of seconds until it stopped and he put his hand back in his pocket and turned away.

"Your right, Yoko-chan. Their not worth my time."

As he went back to walking the way he was going, Zabuza and Haku watched him leave.

"Haku?"

"Yes, Zabuza-sama?"

"If that man ever comes to kill us…. Run. Run as fast as you ever could."

**Land of Fire: Konoha Hospital**

"_Think back on this moment in despair."_

Minato Namikaze woke up screaming. He can still hear that voice and that demonic face. He looked around, find himself in the hospital.

"_I guess it was not a nightmare."_

"Look who finally decided to wake up? Now we can have answers."

He turned to see Tsunade walk in to his room, looking haggard. She look nothing like her normal neatness and professional look. She looked like she was tired and ready to fall over from chakra exhaustion.

"…..How long was I out?"

"One day. Out of all of the injured you were the easiest to heal. Jiraiya is still in burn treatment, he'll be lucky to ever look normal again, and Kushina is slowly waking from surgery, her upper spin and muscles were heavily broken and bruised."

"…And the baby?"

"_Baby?!"_ Tsunade thought as she quickly waved off a nurse, telling her to make sure.

"Now except this update, what happened out there?"

Minato sighed, then started to explain everything that happened inside the barrier and outside to Tsunade. What Tsunade did not know was that he left key parts out, like his choice and the true identity of his attacker.

"Then the demon Ullquiorra Schiffer left."

"I see. So that explains this."

Tsunade brought up something that was underneath his bed, and there, in a jar of preservation fluids, was Ullquiorra's dismembered arm.

"An Anbu member brought it in with you. It's quiet interesting, filled with unknown energy and decaying at an accelerated pass even with preservation fluids. Probably a defense mechanism created by this Ullquiorra person to prevent people from taking his secrets."

"As fascinating as that is, Tsunade, I would like to see my daughter now. There's something I need to talk to her about."

Tsunade flinched and looked down a bit worrying Minato a bit.

"Tsunade?"

"Minato, I don't know how to tell you, but your daughter is dying."

"WHAT!? That's impossible! The Kyuubi's chakra should be…"

"I know it should be, Minato! But it's not! What ever this energy is, it negates the Kyuubi's chakra."

"But how is she still alive..?"

"I have been having my best and strongest doctors, including myself, push our chakra into her to move her blood and also keep her brain and other organs going and pumping, but I don't know how long it will work and were starting to run out of chakra."

Tsunade looked up to see Minato look horrified.

Minato closed his eyes, trying to think it wasn't real, but every time he did, he saw the cold look of the monster that once was his son.

"_Naruko, I'm sorry. I failed you, I thought you would live."_

"But I do think there is a way. It would be invasive and potential invective, but it could work. I was waiting for one of you to wake up and tell what happened before I brought it up."

Minato awakened from his self loathing and looked at Tsunade with hopeful eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, it's only a theory, but the wound can't heal because of the energy surrounding it. The same energy in this arm. We believe that it would be like chakra, the same amount of energy's cancel each other out. If the regenerative properties you talked about are true, it could help the heal process."

"Do it."

"Minato, it's only a theory, it could make it worse…"

"I don't care just do it."

Tsunade sighed, before picking up the jar and start to head out.

"Just know, Minato, most of the cells in the arm are dead, so we only have one shot at this. If this fails, I'm not the one that's going to tell Kushina about this decision you are."

Two minuets after Tsunade left a nurse came in with a wheel chair and told Minato that his wife is awake and wanted to talk with him. He was put in the wheel chair and brought down to her room. When he entered her room, he flinched when he saw she was glaring at him. The nurse bowed and closed the door as she left leaving the couple alone.

"How could you….How could you choose like that?"

"Kushina, I can explain…."

"What's there to explain!? You chose one child over another! What kind of father does that?!"

"Kushina, listen to me, he would have killed them both…."

"No! Naruto would never do that!

"But that wasn't Naruto, Kushina! That thing replaced Naruto! And you saw that same memories as I did, we didn't even know our child, they could be the same person for all we know! As for the choosing, it was for the best! I chose the one would live….!"

"But you chose wrong! The nurse just told me….!"

"What the nurse didn't know was Tsunade found a way to fix it."

"But she said…"

"I don't know what she said, but Tsunade said that her way would work, gave a one hundred percent guaranty, and we know Tsunade never says that unless she's absolutely sure it is."

Kushina paused, something deep inside told her that her husband was hiding something, but before so could ask anymore, Kakashi poked his head in the door.

"Sorry, but I need Sensei for something."

Minato waved his hand at Kakashi, and started to wheel himself out, but looked at his wife before he was all the way out.

"I know this isn't over Kushina-chan, but know I will get him back."

"You better."

As Kakashi wheeled him out, Minato waited a bit before speaking.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Is the Bingo book printed yet?"

" No, Sensei, they were waiting on your permission. Do you have someone to add?"

"Yes, Ullquiorra Schiffer, Murderer of Naruto Uzumaki and to be killed on site."

**Surgery room**

" Ok, We have on chance at this, pray to any Kami you know. Injecting cells in infected area."

Said a doctor in scrubs as he injected a liquefied form of the cells in Naruko's hole. As it happened, Tsunade did what the doctor suggested and prayed.

**Land of Iron: Ice Castle.**

Ullquiorra was quietly sitting at a table waiting for the meeting to start. When he suddenly shot up wide eyed, and shot a cero in front of him, obliterating a part of the table and some members. He started confused, like some onlookers, until he gave a rare smile.

"Seems the trash has accepted my symbol of despair fully."

As walked away content, confusing other members.

**Konoha: Hospital**

As Naruko woke up, she heard voices. She opened her eyes and looked around seeing two nurses and a ninja standing in her room. One noticed her wake up and ran out leaving the others.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember honorable daughter? You were attacked."

Naruko looked confused, until memories came back quickly.

"Nii-san?"

"Calm down."

"Nee-san! It hurts! Its so cold!"

The nurse and the ninja as Naruko started to flail.

" It's so lonely! No one understands! So sad! So **Hungry!**"

Both nurse and ninja were confused too were to dark voice came from, until the ninja felt something bite his arm.

**Konoha Hospital: hallway**

"Thank you for telling me, but there's no reason to rush."

That's what Tsunade would have said, but an explosion in Naruko's room made her hurry. Tsunade and doctors that rushed there got to see some monster step out of the room. It was child size with a chakra cloak covering it, but the chakra was mixed with red and black. It had one tail and claws. What made it scary was its mask. It was a mask that looked like a fox skull but was also covered with black tribal tattoos and right on its chest was a hole one could see all the way through, same place as Naruko's wound was. What turned this into a terrifying scene was underneath this monster was a headless corpse of a ninja and the monsters mask was bloody.

"**So hungry! Fill my sadness!"**

**Wrap up! Read and review! Je Ne!**


	6. Chapter 5: Feed me ( real chapter!)

Chapter Five: Feed Me

**Sorry about the confusion! What happened is I uploaded this chapter and quickly realized that it was still incomplete. So I took it down to be fixed sorry for the mix up, please forgive this mistake made by a forgetful author. NOW HERE IS THE REAL COMPLETE CHAPTER ENJOY!**

**Almost 400 favorites and followers! Over 46,000 views, Nice! I've been rereading Bleach and Naruto to hopefully. Time to answer some reviews**

**The lone soul: She might not be a real embodiment, but close. Also I read that "way of the rattlesnake" you suggested, It was good!**

**DragonKnight Shaun: Thank you, it's always nice to have feed back : ) to put your mind at easy this will not be a mirror, so no Aizen!**

**Impstar: yes, he is number four again, but that does not mean the people above him a stronger. I'm not telling you that would ruin the surprise.**

**Death77: your right looking back I did not going into too much detail about how he become Ullquiorra, so it's not just you. I might fix it later might not. It depends how many people say they want to know more behind the process.**

**Killjimaru: What? I have seen this "Supert history" thing all over and I don't know what it means. Can someone explain it to me?**

**Daku-Darkness316: to tell you the truth, I have not planed that far ahead yet, so I don't know.**

**Gold Testament:…..It seems I'm not the only one who's perfected the evil laugh.**

**Sorry it took so long, but I got a new pet! So I had no time to work on this stuff.**

**Those who try to flame me, good luck. More then half the time your pathetic attempts only make me stronger. If you want to make an argument and least get your facts straight and sound semi-intelligent.**

**Also ****I'm looking for a beta reader for this story! Who wants' the job?**

**BeastofTruth does not own Bleach or Naruto**

Trash-normal speech

_Trash-_thought

Trash- Jutsu/Hollow technique

Trash- Demon/ Segunda Etapa

Trash- Flashback or mindscape break

Chapter five: Feed Me

"**Stay still and let me eat you!"**

The now transformed Naruko yelled as she lunged and tried to take bites out of Tsunade, as she rapidly dodged.

"_Yea, like that's going to make me stay still."_

Tsunade looked and noticed that Naruko was slowly growing more tails, to the point where she went from one to three.

"_I need to gat her away from the village!"_

"Hey, fuzzface! You want to eat me?! Then come on!"

Tsunade punched open a wall and started to leave the village, with a growling Naruko following behind. What neither knows was at that time Kakashi wheeled Minato to where they left.

"What the hell happened!?"

"I don't know, Sensei, but it has nothing to do with us and I'm sure Tsunade can take care of it."

"I guess you're right. Now, Kakashi, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh ya forgot about that! Sir, with the recent events, what are we going to do about project X023?"

"….It will continue as planed. Just because one of the "materials" ran away, doesn't mean we can't reacquire it later. After what I saw and what "It" did to me, this just means its progressed faster then normal and it's ready for "phase two". I mean after all, all that careful planning shouldn't go to waste."

"But, Sensei, if we put a kill order in the Bingo Book, "It" won't be alive for use to continue."

"It's simple, Kakashi, If Ulquiorra Schiffer dies, then he's a failed project. I have a feeling though he'll meet our expectations."

**Forest outside of Konoha**

"**GRAHHHH!"**

Tsunade winched as she punched another rock that was thrown at her, and Naruko using her three tails like extra limbs to pickup random heavy objects to throw.

"_Dam, I'm getting nowhere fast! Lets see how you like this!"_

Tsunade dodged the next rock and hit Naruko in the face, forcing her into a tree, but Naruko quickly burst out and started to slash at Tsunade. Tsunade grappled her and throw her on the ground. It was then that she saw a bright red beam forming on the end of one of Naruko's tails.

"**Cero"**

Tsunade was lucky enough to avoid a blast to the face, but was unlucky enough that it gave Naruko a chance to escape and slash at Tsunade's belly. The sudden intake of pain made Tsunade jump back to analyze the wound. When she saw that it wasn't that deep, she looked up to see Naruko charging up red energy to each of her tails.

"_Ah, Shit!"_

"**Bala Barrage!"**

Tsunade wasn't able to dodge in time, so she was forced down into the ground still getting hit by an obnoxious number of red energy projections. When one of Naruko's tails was firing the others would charge up, creating an endless cycle of Bala's. it continued for two minutes until Naruko stopped firing and went to the now created crater to see if there was anything left that she could still eat, but was surprised to find nothing there!

"**What the…!"**

"Forgive me, Naruko"

Naruko barely had time to turn when she was hit by a punch that forced her into a tree. Naruko looked to see Tsunade with some type of seal on her forehead. When the fox-like Naruko tried to move but found that she couldn't.

"No matter what types of powers you know have, the nervous system will always remain and that's what I just took that out temporally. Now, I need you to sleep for now."

" **NOOOOOOOOO!"**

With one last punch, Tsunade broke Naruko's mask. After a small explosion of black chakra, Naruko laid on the ground, injured but back to normal. Tsunade went to pick her up but quickly fell down in a burst of pain.

"_Dam! I didn't active the Yin seal fast enough when I got hit! Oh well I hope some one finds us."_

And with that, Tsunade fainted.

**Land of Iron**

Ulquiorra's happy mood quickly turned sour; like someone just told him they killed his puppy.

" It seems, even with my gift, she's still trash. Maybe one of these days, she might actually prove that she's not trash, but as it looks right now its doubtful.

**And cut! Next will be a huge time skip to the Wave mission! Remember to Read and Review!**

**Next Chapter: the first clue**


End file.
